Everyday
Everyday is the sole single by Sengoku Kiyosumi. Lyrics Kanji= 波にのまれる　夢を見た Hey hey hey　Rescue me!　Baby now! 声にならない　叫び声で Hey hey hey　Hey hey!　Baby now! ナンデこんなに 走りつづけてるのか いつかきっと 無限の未来　抱きしめたい 快感　実感　瞬間　発汗 どんなになっても　Everday 最終点がまっている キミのすぐそばで Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday 走りつづけてく　Everyday 限界を超えてゆく スピードのなかで ビルの谷間に　迷い込んだ Hey hey hey　Rescue me!　Baby now! ヒミツの出口を　教えてくれ Hey hey hey　Hey hey!　Baby now! ナンデこんなに 窮屈な毎日 いつもずっと ビミョウな愛で　ごまかして 密会　撤回　十戒　厄介 何かが待ってる　Station 最大級の雑踏に 吸い込まれてく Fashion Passion Mission Question 街にまぎれこむ　Station 存在をさらけだす プライドをもって どこか遠く 行き先は　I don't Know ためらわずに 無限の未来　抱きしめたい 快感　実感　瞬間　発汗 どんなになっても　Everday 最終点がまっている キミのすぐそばで Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday 走りつづけてく　Everyday 限界を超えてゆく スピードのなかで |-| Romaji= Nami ni nomareru, yume wo mita HEY HEY HEY RESCUE ME! BABY NOW! Koe ni nara nai, sakebi koete HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! BABY NOW! Nande konnani Hashiri tsuzuketeru no ka Itsuka kitto Mugen no mirai, dakishimetai Kaikan jikkan shunkan hakkan Donnani nattemo EVERYDAY Saishuu ten ga matteiru Kimi no sugu soba de SUNDAY MONDAY TUESDAY WEDNESDAY Hashiri tsuzuketeku EVERYDAY Genkai wo koeteyuku SUPIIDO no naka de BIRU no taniai ni, mayoi konda HEY HEY HEY RESCUE ME! BABY NOW! Himitsu no deguchi wo, oshietekure HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! BABY NOW! Nande konnani Kyuukutsu na mainichi Itsumo zutto BIMYOU na ai de, gomakashite Mikkai tekkai jukkai yakkai Nanika ga matteru STATION Saidai kyuu no zattou ni Suikomareteku FASHION PASSION MISSION QUESTION Machi ni magirekomu STATION Sonzai wo sarakedasu PURAIDO wo motte Dokoka tooku Ikisaki wa I DON'T KNOW Tamerawazu Mugen no mirai, dakishimetai Kaikan jikkan shunkan hakkan Donnani nattemo EVERYDAY Saishuu ten ga matteiru Kimi no sugu soba de SUNDAY MONDAY TUESDAY WEDNESDAY Hashiri tsuzuketeku EVERYDAY Genkai wo koeteyuku SUPIDO no naka de |-| English= I saw a dream, I was getting washed away by waves Hey hey hey Rescue me! Baby now! A cry which doesn't make out Hey hey hey Hey hey! Baby now! Why is it so Continue running so Some day surely Eternal future, I want to hold on tight Pleasant feeling Feeling of reality Instant Perspire How ever I become Everyday The final point is waiting With you right by my side Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Continue running Everyday Exceeding the limit Inside the speed I got myself lost, valley between tall buildings Hey hey hey Rescue me! Baby now! Show me the secret exit Hey hey hey Hey hey! Baby now! Why is it so A tight everyday Always all the time Deceiving via the subtle affection Secret meeting Withdrawal Ten commandments Nuisance Something is waiting Station At the highest possible congestion Being sucking in Fashion Passion Mission Question Being lost among the city Station Exposing existence Holding pride Somewhere far The destination is I don't know Without hesitation Eternal future, I want to hold on tight Pleasant feeling Feeling of reality Instant Perspire How ever I become Everyday The final point is waiting With you right by my side Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Continue running Everyday Exceeding the limit Inside the speed Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles